


Miss You, Need You

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW Yurio Week, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Even on New Years, they spent it in Japan with Yuuri and Victor at the hot springs. They got drunk on champagne and kissed at midnight. Yuri had immediately slipped his champagne flavored tongue into Otabek’s mouth, kissing him like it was their last night on earth. Otabek clung to Yuri. Grabbing that hair he longed to run his fingers through and gently pulled. He was really wondering where that night would go.





	Miss You, Need You

Walking down the sidewalk and checking the time, it is almost seven his time in Saint Petersburg, knowing Otabek is three hours ahead of him, opens his app to call over to him. He had not talk to Otabek today and after his shitty day, needed to hear his voice. They talk every day and today was so crazy, all they had was a few text between them-- not normal and it made Yuri feel on edge.   


“Hello.” Yuri hears a tired sleepy voice on the line.

“Oh shit! I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nah, I was just settling in wondering if I was going to hear from you today.”

“Yeah, sorry about that… shitty day.”

“What happened Yura?”

Yuri takes a deep breath, he doesn’t even know where to begin. Sleeping through his alarm, he was late to ballet-- Lilia was on a rampage working them harder than ever. Yuri hated it when she was in one of her moods and of course him running in late did not help. He had missed the morning warm up and had to do it on his own, then she put him through torturous moves and poses, making him holder longer than his body was liking.   


His lunch was stale  _ and _ soggy somehow. How the hell that happen he will never know. Eating it not caring-- as he was starved, it made him feel like he could throw up all over the ice. Which in turn caused him to fall over and over again on his jumps. Yakov and Victor both getting on him as he wasn’t landing anything. He was already over worked from the morning, then falling over and over did a number on his body. World Competitions were coming up, and he could not get the final touches on his routine right, and he felt like he took a huge step backwards. Then he went to tighten his skates and his lace snapped, Yuri about did as well.

He knew waking up he would have fresh bruises down his hips and thighs. His final fall, Yacov yelling-- telling him to get the hell out of the rink and come back tomorrow in a better frame of mind or don’t come back at all.  

Getting back to his flat, there was a power outage that just set his sour mood off even more-- which in turn finds him now, walking back home in the cold hoping the power is restored.

“Oh you know, woke up late and everything just goes to shit,” he breathes out.

“Yura, what happened?” Otabek sounded genuinely concerned and it just pulled at Yuri making him want to cry about his shitty day.   


With his voice shaking, he went through the day, the waking up late, Lilia pushing him, his soggy stale food, falling, the power outage. He finished when he got to his building. He was crying a little bit, not enough that he could not talk, but enough to make his nose run and eyes tear up. Wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie and looked at the lights on in the building. He sobbed loudly for a second, almost forgetting he was still on the phone, relief that something today went right.   


“Yura?” He hears the voice, concerned yet demanding. 

“S-Sorry Beka… the lights are on in the building,” He sniffled out feeling stupid now for everything. How is it he is seventeen and standing outside in the cold, sobbing on the phone?

“Ok Yura, listen to me, go inside, take a shower and then call me back ok? I will still be up.”   


“Ok, give me like ten minutes ok?”

“Take your time Yura, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll call you back soon!”

Yuri never hangs up the phone, Otabek knows this and disconnects the call. Something Yuri could never bring himself to do, anyone else on the phone, normally would piss him off and he would hang up without saying goodbye-- but with Otabek, he would stare at the screen till he saw the screen go blank.      


Opening the door and running up the two flights of stairs to his door, he burst into his flat, turning on every fucking light in there then heading to the shower. Looking in the mirror, sure enough he could see the bruises forming on his hips and outer legs. Groaning, he turns the water as hot as he can and steps under to scrub the day away.  


Drying off, he grabbed his sleep pants, slipping them on, didn’t bother with anything else as he wanted to hear Otabek’s voice again. Calling back, Otabek picks up instantly.

“Yura, feel a bit better?”

“Yeah, the shower felt great, though I’m gonna have some nasty bruises.”

Otabek laughs into the phone, and Yuri can feel his shitty day washing away as well.

“I needed to hear that laugh Beka…” Yuri trails off, not realizing he said that out loud.

“Oh really? Why is that Yura?”

Yuri shrugs and grunts back a reply into the phone, not wanting to tell him the high points of his days was when Otabek is talking to him.   


“Yura, tell me what is on your mind.”

Yuri lays back on his bed, phone clutched in his hand, gripping it tightly.

“I just…  well… I missed you. And having a shitty day… I dunno… Just kinda wanted… to well… I don’t know… talk to you.”

Otabek chuckles softly, “I like it when you get sentimental Yura.”

“Don’t go spreading any damn rumors now Beka!”

Laughing into the phone again, Otabek says, “Ah, Why not? Not everyone gets to see this side of you.”

“BEKA!”

“Oh Yura, don’t take it to heart. Having a soft side is not a bad thing.”

“So what, are you saying? I’m normally an asshole.”

Laughing again, Otabek says, “No, but you did.”

“Beka!”

“Yura?”

“Fuck you!”

“Can’t from here.”   


The lines on both end went dead silent. Yuri took in a deep slow breath and holds it. Did Otabek just really imply…? He hears Otabek cough lightly and clears his throat. Neither was sure exactly what they were to one another. Sure, they spent a lot of time together since Otabek was always there, and when he wasn’t they talked every day, sent Snapchats all day back and forth, messages… but nothing was ever said or implied.

  
  


_ Otabek had come up for Yuri’s sixteenth birthday, they got wasted on beer and had passed out on Yuri’s bed that night. Waking up the next morning, hungover, wrapped around each other. They never spoke of it, but since then, Otabek did not sleep on the couch anymore when he was there. He would just slip into the other side of the double bed, they would keep to their sides, normally waking in the morning, limbs tangled, Yuri’s hair in his face, tickling his nose and feeling someone lightly breathing into his neck. Otabek prefered it that way, plus his reasoning was the bed was far more comfortable than the couch. One morning, Otabek swore he woke up to the feeling of lips on his neck, but never was really sure if it was reality or a dream. _

_ Even on New Years, they spent it in Japan with Yuuri and Victor at the hot springs. They got drunk on champagne and kissed at midnight. Yuri had immediately slipped his champagne flavored tongue into Otabek’s mouth, kissing him like it was their last night on earth. Otabek clung to Yuri. Grabbing that hair he longed to run his fingers through and gently pulled. He was really wondering where that night would go.   
_

_ Where it end up was him holding Yuri’s hair back as Yuri threw up an hour later. He kept pressing a cold cloth to the back of Yuri’s neck, when Yuri was done retching, he rested his cheek on Otabek’s thigh and told Otabek he was the bestest friend he had ever had. That put a dagger through his heart…  _ friend _. Otabek was the bestest damn friend ever. He took Yuri to the guest room and kept running a cold cloth over his forehead while he slept that night.   
_

_ Yuri had woke up the next morning, his head all fuzzy, and resting on Otabek’s leg as Otabek was leaning against the headboard, sleeping soundly. Yuri had an amazing dream, he had worked the courage to kiss Otabek at midnight, but that was all he could remember. While Otabek slept, Yuri ran his fingers lightly over Otabek’s bottom lip, he could almost feel those lips on him. _

  
  


Finally Yuri was sick of the silence and blurted out, “Well then why the hell are you there then?”

Otabek chuckled again, “Guess I better book a flight then.” Yuri smiled.   


Otabek spent a lot of time lately in Saint Petersburg visiting and practicing with Yuri. Victor and Yuuri would always tease Otabek about not even bothering to pack his bags when he would leave cause he would just be back in a few weeks. Otabek even knew this to be true, as after a few weeks, he was booking flight coming back. After about his third trip, he started leaving things at Yuri’s, this way he could just bring a carry on with him.   


Otabek always loved the greetings he got when he got there.Yuri would take off running and launch himself at him, wrapping his arms and legs around him hugging him tightly. Yuri would always blush after realising what he did-- Otabek would sling an arm around him as they walked out the airport. Victor and Yuuri were always surprised those two ‘ _ weren’t _ ’ actually together. After the kiss at New Years and Otabek practically moving in with Yuri, Victor and Yuuri were just as confused as Otabek and Yuri were. Victor would lean over to Yuuri, “Should we just tell them they love each other?” Yuuri would laugh, “No honey, let them figure it out.” Victor would wrap his arm around Yuuri, “Well, I’ll give them a few more months before I tell them!”

Yuri realizes it has been over three weeks since seeing Otabek, “Beka.. you’ve been gone a long time…”  Yuri hated how it always seemed longer and longer each time Otabek went back to Almaty.   


“Yura, it has not even been three weeks.”

“Three weeks tomorrow.”

“Does someone miss me?”

“No! Well…  maybe…  Ok yeah.”

“Ok, I’ll book a flight in the morning.”

Yuri smiles knowing that means in a few day, Otabek will be back.   


“Want me to go to the store?”

“Are you going to buy real food?”

“Fuck no!  You know… like snacks and stuff.”

Otabek laughs knowing once he gets there, they will go and get food he can make dinners with.  Otabek was a really good cook and loved cooking for Yuri.

“Nah, just get what you need, we will go when I get there.”

“Why do you even bother going back Beka?” Yuri whines out then realizes he said that shit out loud, tries a cough to cover it up, but he knew it came out clear as day.   


He can hear Otabek sigh deeply, “Do I have a reason to just stay?”

“Well of course you do dumbass! We can practice together every day this way! You know when you are here we push harder anyway.” Yuri was practically rolling his eyes at this. Like it was something he had to even say. He knew they would all soon be assigned their rankings in a few months, telling them where they would be competing. It weighed on both of them, as usually they were not assigned together. This would have them all over the world, back to phone calls and snapchat.  “Why don’t you just stay the summer, makes it easier… you know… not having to keep going back and forth.”

Otabek thought about this, it would make sense, and definitely save him some money going back and forth. “I only have half my routine though… we are working on the foot work.”

“Oh hell, get piggy and Victor to help! Talk with your coach-- I am sure he won’t mind you being with Victor and piggy finishing it up!” Yuri was talking fast and he knew he should have run this by Yuuri and Victor, but right now, he did not care. He wanted Otabek here with him.

“Well, that would help a lot… I’ll talk with my coach in the morning. I’ll text you when I do. Then I’ll book a flight.”

Yuri could hear Otabek tapping on his laptop. He already knew Otabek was looking into flights. Yuri had to smile. His small little flat always seem so lonely when Otabek wasn’t there. They would fall into easy routines, quick run in the morning, breakfast, working out, skating, dinner. It was simple. They would pick a movie or a series show to watch in the evenings. Weekends they would find something to do. Yuri could talk Otabek into the shopping mall if the weather was bad. Otabek would normally complain and bitch, but in the end they would spend the afternoon walking around the stores as Yuri would find something ridiculous to buy and Otabek would laugh, then end up carrying all the bags. Sometimes Victor and Yuuri could talk them into going out to a show, or a bar, or Yuri could talk Yuuri into cooking and they would spend the evening there, watching movies and mooching off Victor’s expensive taste in wine.   


It was always easy, it was always fun. There was always in the back of Yuri’s mind that would tell him he wanted more, but he would shake it off. That was his friend, his best friend. That is all they would ever be. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek had kept true to his promise, his coach, Victor and Yuuri all agreed to help with his program. Yuri could not have been happier as he waited for Otabek to get there. He was dancing back and forth on his feet, impatient. He kept checking his phone for messages or any sign of Otabek.

“Yurio, he will be here any minute,” Victor said.

“Oh shut up, old man,” Yuri growled out. He knew he should be nicer, Victor did drive him down to pick Otabek up, but he was tired of waiting. He saw dark hair with a leather jacket walking down the terminal with a bag casually slung over his shoulder. Jumping, Yuri took off in a run. The moment Otabek saw the blonde hair running at him, he dropped his bag and waited for Yuri to jump into his arms.

Yuri breathed in deep, leather and spice-- his Otabek was here. He did not want to let go and could have sworn he felt a kiss on his neck.

“I missed you,” Otabek said. 

“You were gone too long this time,” Yuri said.

“Well I am here now, for a long time,” Otabek said.

“Damn right you are,” Yuri said as he untangled himself from Otabek.

Yuri stayed attached to Otabek’s side as they left the airport and even sat in the backseat with Otabek on the ride back, pulling up all these videos on his phone, showing him as he talked a mile a minute. Yuri knew Otabek would be tired and once Victor dropped them off at his flat, Yuri ordered take out so Otabek could go shower.

“I think Victor and Yuuri want us over one night for dinner,” Yuri said as they ate from the containers and Otabek nodded. Yuri was just so happy Otabek was back, he wasn’t as angry when Otabek was around. He did not feel like burning the town down or stabbing anyone.

Getting ready for bed, Yuri climbed under the covers and was so happy to have the warmth of Otabek on the other side of the bed. He did get lonely during the times Otabek was not there with him.

“Yura?” Otabek asked. 

“Hrm?”

“Can… can I hold you?” Otabek’s voice was quiet as he asked this into the darkened room.

Yuri did not answer him, but he did move over. Those strong arms wrapping around him as Yuri laid his head on Otabek’s shoulder. They had never actually fallen asleep this way, but they woke up like this most mornings. 

“I like holding you,” Otabek said.

“I like you holding me,” Yuri said and looked up. He could see the strong jaw of Otabek’s as it flexed, like he was thinking hard about something. “Something on your mind?”

Otabek sighed and turned his head, they were at an awkward angle, but Yuri felt those warm lips press to his forehead as Otabek held him. Yuri found his hand grabbed at Otabek’s arm as he lifted and pressed his mouth to Otabek’s. There was a small gasp from Otabek as Yuri held him tightly and shifted his body so he was on his stomach now and half laid on Otabek. Hands found their way to his hair as Otabek kissed him back.

Yuri was always so worried about this, this one moment. He worried that Otabek would push him away, say they were friends and nothing more. Yuri never saw the fire behind Otabek’s eyes as he looked at him. Yuri did not know that his smile was what made Otabek smile. Otabek’s mouth moved along Yuri’s and his hands moved to cup his face and pulling him away.

“Tell me I am more than you friend, more than your best friend,” Otabek whispered to him as he pressed his forehead to Yuri’s.

“I will tell you whatever the fuck you want,” Yuri said as he leaned in to kiss Otabek again, “You have always been more than a friend.”

Yuri found himself rolled onto his back as Otabek never took his mouth off his, their mouths smacking and moving against one another as Otabek worked his body over Yuri’s. He found his legs naturally opening to accept Otabek between them and liking the weight of Otabek as he pressed onto him. Something short circuited in Yuri’s mind when Otabek rocked his hips into him. Gasping into Otabek’s mouth, he felt what he had only glanced at when they were at Hasetsu. It was a brief moment, but Yuri could have sworn that Otabek was a lot larger than he was, and he was now feeling it.

Deep rumbles and moans came from Otabek as he worked his hands under Yuri’s shirt, hot hands along his skin and Yuri could not stop moaning. He had wanted this for so long, he had dreamed of this moment, and it was finally happening. Yuri had never done anything with anyone before and he was not sure what to do, where to put his hands. He allowed Otabek to lead the way, to kiss down his neck, suck bright bruises on his neck and Yuri swore that Otabek had extra hands on his body.

It was all too much, yet still not enough. Yuri pushed his hips up as Otabek was still on his neck, and heard that low moan. The more he pushed his hips up, the more Otabek pushed his down. It felt amazing and Yuri did not know how he was going to last, even just rutting against Otabek like this.

Yuri became aware of a pulling at his shirt, moving up his body, arching his back, he let Otabek lift his shirt up and off of him. Yuri missed Otabek’s mouth on his body, but when Otabek lifted up to remove his own shirt, Yuri gasped again. He had seen Otabek many times without a shirt on, and many time he walked the flat without one on. This was different. That was for him.

Lifting himself to his elbows, Yuri kissed at Otabek’s collarbone. Otabek growled and wrapped his arms around him, pushing him back into the mattress. Otabek was warm and hard muscles. His body may be larger, but his frame was small and compacted with bulk. Yuri could not stop running his hands on everything he could touch.

Gasping and breathing heavy, Yuri knew his neck was wrecked, he did not care-- right now the only thing that mattered was Otabek. Shirtless, hard and pressing his body on him. Something in Yuri’s mind short circuited and his moans filled the room as Otabek was sucking a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Let me taste you,” Otabek said as he worked his tongue back into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri did not think it could get any better than this…

That was until Otabek let off his mouth and started to run his hands over his body and kiss around his chest. Yuri cried out when Otabek bit at a nipple then licked at it. As Otabek traveled lower down, Yuri arched his body, his back bending and his moans even louder.

“Fuck, I love the way you sound,” Otabek said as he kissed around the waistband of Yuri’s sleep pants. There were hands pulling his pants down, taking his boxers with them, Yuri was laid out on the bed, naked and on display-- for Otabek. “Damn, Yura… you are beautiful,” Otabek said.

Yuri arched again as Otabek dipped down and kissed at his hip. Somehow, Yuri had tangled his fingers in Otabek’s hair, pulling gently at that longer strands, hoping he would never wake from this dream. A long wet lick up his cock and Yuri was screaming out. He had never experienced a feeling as that and thought he would cum immediately.

“Beka!”

More licks around his cock and Yuri was pulling Otabek’s hair. It was all too much. The moment Otabek wrapped his lips around Yuri’s cock, locking eyes with his, Yuri lost it. Otabek’s perfect mouth full of his cock-- he was instantly spilling and filling that mouth. Yuri could see stars behind his eyes and thought he was going to pass out. The image of Otabek and his mouth around him would never leave his mind.

Yuri was boneless, he felt he had cum too soon, but at that moment, did not care. Otabek chuckled as he kissed at his hip. Crawling back up Yuri’s body, Otabek straddled his chest as Yuri watched him pull his sleep pants down (wearing no underwear) and hook them under his balls. Yuri’s eyes went wide at the size of Otabek’s cock-- where his body was small and compact, his dick was a long and thick. Reaching for it, Yuri could barely wrap his hand fully around it and started to stroke him gently. Otabek moaned softly at the contact, then felt his hand over his, tightening his hold, speeding up the movement of his hand.

“Fuck Beka, you are huge!” Yuri gasped out.

A moan from Otabek and he was releasing all over Yuri’s chest and neck. His face was twisted and his eyes stayed locked with his. Yuri felt as Otabek’s cock started to soften in his hand and Otabek lifted off of him. Grabbing his shirt, Otabek cleaned his neck up and kissed him sweetly. Yuri found himself curling back up to Otabek’s chest, not caring he was naked and Otabek had his sleep pants still on. His hand dipped into his pants and he mindlessly started to stroke Otabek’s cock, even soft, it was thick and long.

“Yura…” Otabek said as he kissed him.

Yuri ignored him and kissed him hard, feeling his cock starting to swell again. It was definitely going to be a long night and neither were going to get any sleep.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
